Your Father's Son
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: Kuchiki Ginrei reminisces over Sojun after his death as he is left with Byakuya. Drabble.


**A/n: **First off, this is a drabble. Secondly, I tried to find information on Byakuya's parents, the time they died and how old Byakuya was when it happened, the reason they were killed, etc, but I couldn't find much so the angle from which this story was written is pretty much from scratch. If anyone knows where I could read more on this please let me know! I will appreciate it. I would love backstory on Kuchiki Sojun!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. Just the plot.

* * *

**Your Father's Son**

Kuchiki Ginrei mourned the death of his son like all fathers would. He reminisced, smiled a small and sad smile as he remembered him. Sojun had taken to the clan's costumes young, as was expected of him. He did his best to bring honor to their family name as a shinigami, even when he argued that the system was flawed and had no true passion for fighting. He had not made captain but he also had died quite young although if the chance would have presented itself, Ginrei had to admit that he would have been conflicted over whether he would have made for a suitable successor. Sojun was sweet-natured and was a pacifist at heart, he despised wars and everything that led to them. It was unusual in Kuchiki heirs of the past but just as other heads of the clan had gone down in the history of their family without leaving so much as a hint of a lasting impression, Kuchiki Sojun would always be remembered for his righteous opinions, if passionate ones and for his noble heart.

He had died in battle. Ginrei knew he had fought to the end for his life, his pride and knew he had fared well for a man of his stature. Ginrei also knew that he had ultimately fought for the life of his only son. Kuchiki Byakuya was the most promising future head of clan their house had had in a long time. Ginrei could feel it in the boy's reiatsu, soft and delicate as it was, it was strong and powerful too, refined and only ever produced from aristocracy once every few centuries. A distinctive sense of uneasiness clawed at his heart. In his old age he had seen what power could do to weak hearted shinigami that were unable to yield it too many times, how it could easily bring down even the most remarkable of them and turn them into shameful, power-hungry versions of their former selves.

And Byakuya...

The old Kuchiki clan leader leaned over the railing of the fine wood crib positioned in the middle of the large bedroom befit for their clan's newborn child. He stared into pale and innocent grey eyes that stared back at him with an unbidden sense of wonder. His pale cheeks were flushed as he cooed and sucked around his tiny closed fist, the mop of black hair characteristic of Kuchikis was just starting to grow on his head. Ginrei lowered his gaze, saddened that this small child would have to grow up faster than he was expected to, because his years as head of the clan were coming to an end soon. He would have to adopt an adept shinigami into the house that could hold his position until Byakuya was ready but he knew the family council would see the son-in-law as a surrogate that tarnished their family history and would want him out, the sooner the better. He worried for Byakuya, worried that the boy would not grasp the concept of power and understand the importance of the strength that is necessary to wield it before he became a slave to it and was thrust into the position as head of the house prematurely. It could be the end of the Kuchiki clan as they knew it.

The boy cooed loudly and Ginrei was brought out of his reverie. Small, chunky arms were swinging high in the air, indicating his want to be held. The old man reached inside the crib without hesitating and brought the young child to rest against his broad shoulder. Byakuya held on to him as tight as he could muster with his weak limbs, let his head rest evenly on the shikahusho-clad shoulder. Ginrei placed a gentle hand on his small back and walked out of the room with him. Through the dark corridors of the Kuchiki manor at this late hour, the brightness of the full moon high in the sky lightened their way, he walked until he reached the tall cherry tree right at the center of the manor.

Byakuya sprung to action as the wind made the tree limbs rattle and cherry blossom petals began to fall over both of them. He was still too young to see clear, his eyesight not yet developed to follow the flurry of movements, but his stubby hands still tried to catch the falling petals around him, his face bright with contentment as he giggled along with the falling leaves. Then, suddenly, a frown as the pink cusps kept gently gliding through his fingers. A grunt as he tried to grab a second too late and the enjoyment of the events was no more.

Ginrei couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You are your father's son," he said in a low voice.

_You will wield a sword to a standard much higher than any of us could ever achieve, Byakuya. _

It would be years later that his true personality would show through. Ginrei was quick to notice how the boy, now merely 13 years old, had a temper that got the best of him whenever he couldn't achieve perfection at something he did. He had a short fuse, it took very little to get a rise out of him and already he was demanding that his opinion be heard and valued regardless of whether it was superiors he was directing his words at. His fits of rage were, of course, a hindrance to his training and also unbecoming of a Kuchiki. But, despite opposing in their nature when compared to Sojun's gentle rebuttals and feeble disposition for battle, they served to remind Ginrei just how much of his father's son Byakuya truly was.

* * *

**The End. **Short. It's got a drabble-esque quality to it so that's why I said it was a drabble. Hope you enjoyed it! I can't believe Ginrei is not in the character list. Sheesh! Oh, and do leave feedback please. Anything you can tell me on Byakuya's father will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
